Wind and Leaf
by PONTABEE77
Summary: "Ayo maennn—Fang yuhuuu Fang " "Ngoceh lagi ku hajar!" Susah payah Fang menjauhkan wajah Taufan yang sekarang menempel erat di pipinya, "Lepas woii!"


_**This fic – Owned by me.**_

 _ **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta.**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran. Mohom di maklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"_

 _ **Don't like, Don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wind and Leaf**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini—Spesial!

Ini hari minggu! Itu berarti, hari menggangu Fang!

Yeay!

Taufan girang bukan main, nampak seperti capung sinting ia melompat-lompat menuruni anak tangga. "Haa~ Fang-Fang-Fang~" Gumamnya antusias.

Kakeknya yang sedang asik mengemas beberapa kaleng cokelat keperluan kedai bersama Ochobot menggeleng maklum, cucu kesayangannya itu memang begitu. Selalu terlalu bersemangat jika akan pergi menemui Fang, sahabatnya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku dasar.

"Nah! Pasti Taufan lupa mandi lagi," Celetuk Ochobot. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi rambut acak-acakan milik remaja laki-laki bermata biru itulah penyebabnya. "Mandi dong!"

Taufan terdiam, "Eh!" Menepuk jidat menyadari ketololannya.

Mau ketemu Fang tapi gak mandi? Duh! Idiot! "Betul juga—Lupa!" Detik berikutnya derap buru-buru Taufan kembali menaiki anak tangga, bergegas meraih handuk dan menceburkan diri ke dalam bak mandi.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian, pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu sudah rapih. Bersiap menemui Fang usai menata rambut dan menyematkan topi corak kebiruannya. "Wuiihh aku tampan sekali~" Ocehnya riang—memelototi refleksi diri pada kaca buram lemari tua di ruang tamu, tak sadar dengan hawa keberadaan pemuda lain di dalam rumah kakeknya,

"Minggir!" Itu Fang, pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu memasang tampang masam. Tahu benar jika Taufan sedang melakukan persiapan untuk mengganggunya.

"Fang! Akhirnya~" Manik cemerlang berbinar. Bahagia.

'Hap!'

"Ap-Astaga! Mau apa kau!?" Teriak Fang gelabakan. Bagai mana tidak, sepasang lengan Taufan sudah melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Enggan melepas si remaja laki-laki untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Tiap hari minggu, Fang memang diminta kakek Taufan untuk datang ke kedai, membantu orang tua itu mengurus kedai. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja Taufan yang serampangan agak menghawatirkan untuk menjaga kedai sendirian.

"Bisa-bisa belum sampai siang kedai sudah habis terbakar." Begitu kata kakek berusia nyaris seabad itu.

Awalnya si kakek meminta gopal, tapi semenjak insiden cokelat yang tandas dimakan semua oleh remaja tambun itu, ia angkat tangan. Jadi, ia pikir—Fang orang yang tepat. Disiplin dan bertanggung jawab. Ditambah dengan fakta cucunya senang bukan main mendapati Fang berkeliaran di dekatnya saat hari libur.

"Ayo maennn—Fang~ yuhuuu Fang~"

"Ngoceh lagi ku hajar!" Susah payah Fang menjauhkan wajah Taufan yang sekarang menempel erat di pipinya, "Lepas woiii!"

Bukannya lepas, malah tambah lengket, "Ogah!" Sergah Taufan manja. Cukup di sekolah saja Fang menjauhinya!

"Ishh! Minggir sana! Gak ada kerjaan yah!? —Lepasin!"

Mendengar bentakan Fang, spontan—Taufan mengerucutkan bibir, "Enak aja! Gak mau!" Tambah mengeratkan lilitan lengannya.

Dahi Fang berdenyut. Nyeri. "Nyolot banget sih!" Kehabisan akal menyingkirkan pemuda gila itu. Tapi kemudian, entah bagai mana ide cemerlang melintas. "Taufan."

"Ya—Fang~" Nada manja. Buka main membuat ubun-ubun Fang melepuh. Kepanasan.

Berdehem singkat, mengatur nada bicara, sebisa mungkin agar tak mencurigakan. "Kau—Mau main kan?" Tanya Fang, akhirnya. "Oke, yuk main."

"Eh serius nih Fang!?"

Dan anggukan dari Fang nyaris membuat Taufan melonjak bahagia. "Mau! Fang mau! Main apaan?"

Seringai lebar tak tertahankan di wajah Fang, "Gini ya—Kamu," Jari telunjuk mengacung di ujung hidung Taufan, "Aku tantang gak ganguin aku seharian ini. Gimana?"

"Ehhh!? Gak seru ah!" Alis Taufan berkerut tak suka, mana mau dia lepas dari Fang!

Bung—dia tak sudi!

"Ck! Kalau kamu berhasil—Aku kasih hadiah deh," Sergah Fang, meyakinkan Taufan. Agak was-was. Jika saja pemuda biru itu menolak, hancur sudah hari minggunya. Memikirkannya saja Fang ngeri!

"G-gimana?" Tanya Fang—Lagi. Lumayan ketar-ketir sebenarnya, tapi yang namanya sudah tekat, 'Hari minggu ini harus jadi minggu tenang' diusahakannya menahan gemerutuk gugup di perut.

Tapi Taufan—

Mengkerut tak suka, "Ogah Fang!" Berkali-kali mengeleng yakin.

"Kamu boleh minta apa aja deh!"

Tunggu dulu . . . .

.

.

Fang bilang . . . .

.

.

Apa saja!?

.

.

Hmmmm~Tawaran pemuda berkacamata tebal itu—entah bagaimana, mulai terdengar menarik. "Heee~ Oke! Tapi—Kamu janji, bakal kasih hadiah? A-pa-a-ja~ kan?"

"Iya! Janji!" Sekarang giliran Fang yang senang bukan kepalang, membayangkan hari minggu yang tenang dan damai membuat si pemuda ungu serasa melayang-layang.

"Oke! Awas yah kalau bohong." Agak enggan Taufan melepas pelukannya.

Otomatis, helaan napas keluar dari mulut Fang. Lega. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir, meraih celemek hitam yang jadi tujuan awalnya memasuki sarang berbahaya milikTaufan. "Iya-iya! Cerewet!" Ocehnya asal. Sebelum melangkah keluar, menuju kedai mungil milik kakek Taufan.

Sekilas diliriknya si remaja sinting, berjalan gontai di belakang. Tak ia hiraukan, yang penting selamat!

Bodo amat!

Di kedai—Ochobot sudah sedari tadi disibukan dengan gerombolan pelanggan, sedikit banyak membuat Fang merasa bersalah. Jadi tak membuang waktu, si pemuda jangkung segera mengambil tempat di samping sepupu pirang Taufan itu. Membantu dengan cekatan, mengerjakan pesanan pelanggan. "Wah—Kupikir kau bakal seharian kena peluk, Fang." Sindirnya, menyulut semburat kemerahan di pipi pucat Fang.

"Sudah ku tukar dengan nyawaku—" Balas Fang. Muram. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap kasar tengkuknya yang berkeringat.

Perlakuan Taufan memang kadang berlebihan. Bahkan pernah, Fang terpaksa harus menginap karena kehabisan cara melepas lengan-lengan Taufan dari pingangnya. Jika Fang mengingat malam itu lagi, sampai sekarang ia masih suka bergidik ngeri.

Taufan itu—

Liar!

Jika ia suka, ia tak sungkan menyentuh Fang. Di manapun, kapanpun, dan dengan cara apapun!

Parahnya Taufan tidak tahu kalau itu salah. Ia hanya akan melemparkan tawa polos tiap saat Fang mulai memerah. Antara marah dan malu.

Hell! Bisa mati berdiri Fang dibuatnya.

Fang menggeleng asal, mengacak kilasan kejadian minggu lalu. Tamparan kuat ia layangkan ke pipinya sendiri. Usai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, diedarkannya pandangan. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke salah satu meja di taman, Taufan duduk manis. Memandang serius ke arah,

Err—

Suzy?

Apa ini?! Batin Fang bergolak tak suka. Harusnya ia bahagia berhasil lolos dari jerat pelukan teman birunya itu, tanpa kurang suatu apapun,

tapi kok—Malah jadi kesal ya?

Lebih-lebih, saat Suzy berjalan tersipu menghampiri meja Taufan. Duri kesal serasa membelit tenggorokan.

Menjengkelkan!

Tadinya Fang pikir, akan berhenti di situ, tapi sekarang—Lihat! Suzy nyaris menyungutkan semua kepalanya di dada Taufan. Duh! Apa yang salah dengan perempuan itu sih!? Kurang makan ya? Atau cacingan?

Meraih salah satu gelas cokelat, Fang mengelap kuat-kuat bagian dalamnya. Melampiaskan rasa kesal. Hah! Tolol sekali!

'PRANGG!'

Ah—

Terlalu kuat ya?

"O-oii Fang!" Teriak Ochobot panik, mendapati kucuran pekat cairan merah dari tangan Fang. Dengan cekatan si pirang meraih kotak tisu di atas meja, mengeluarkan beberapa helai. Terburu-buru menyeka telapak tangan remaja laki-laki di depannya. Fang meringis, menahan ngilu di ujung-ujung saraf telapak tangan. Cukup kaget dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Memangnya kau itu apa!? Hulk?! Pikirnya tak percaya, mengutuki diri sendiri.

Dari jauh, Taufan yang mendapati suara gaduh Ochobot di kedai, spontan melompat berdiri. Berlari gelabakan, sepasang manik birunya berkilat panik. "Fang!" Menghiraukan fakta, Taufan hanya mengikuti insting sintingnya.

"Aku tid—Astaga! Taufan!?" Sekali raup, digendongnya Fang. Membuat si remaja bersurai anggur memekik kaget.

Berlarian kecil, cepat-cepat Taufan membawa Fang menuju rumah sang kakek. Wajah yang biasanya hanya dihiasi cengiran konyol serta tawa yang selalu Fang anggap idiot itu sekarang—entah bagai mana, seribu kali bersinar menenangkan gejolak aneh di otaknya. Dengan kerut khawatir di sudut-sudut dahi Taufan, serta manik kebiruannya yang melirik panik wajah Fang.

Bukan salah Fang kan—Kalau ia terpesona?

"Hati-hati dong!"

Bentakan kecil berhasil membuat Fang gelabakan. Melompat serampangan dari pikiran aneh yang entah darimana akarnya. Rasanya pipi dan lehernya panas bukan main.

Jadi, berniat menutupi rasa malu Fang mendorong dada bidang Taufan yang menempel langsung padanya, "Turunin woiii!" Mencakar, menjambak, menggigit, hingga menggeliat kesana-kemari sudah Fang lakukan—Tapi,

"Ogah!" Taufan pantang menyerah. Fang bisa apa?

Detik berikutnya remaja laki-laki dengan surai mencuat-cuat melawan gravitasi itu sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah. Di depannya, Taufan asik melilitkan perban bersih usai mencuci tangan Fang dengan antiseptik. Terlalu bersemangat sepertinya.

"Taufan—"

"Ya Fang?"

"Kebanyakan woiii!"

"Eh!? Serius nih?"

"Ceh! Pemula—"

"Makanya jadi orang, jangan serampangan dong!"

Fang memutar matanya. Jengah. Omelan Taufan serasa menimpuki harga dirinya sampai bonyok di sana-sini. Sial! "Terserahku dong!"

"Cemburu ya?"

"Mau mati ya!?"

Taufan menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam. Mendapati Fang berwajah masam membuang muka darinya. Lucu sih! Tapi bikin kesal juga.

Menghela napas gusar, Taufan menumbangkan tubuh tegapnya ke depan. Merengkuh dada bidang milik Fang. Wangi—Mint dengan aksen lemon. Taufan selalu suka berlama-lama mengendus tubuh Fang, membuatnya selalu bersemangat dan nyaman. Rasanya ia selalu ingin berlindung di bawah dada remaja jangkung ini, tak perduli sekuat apapun Fang berusaha melepaskan Taufan, si biru tak akan bosan menangkapnya lagi.

"Suzy cuman tanya soal Iwan kok Fang~"

"Idih! Gak peduli tuh!" Ketus Fang.

Taufan terkekeh riang. Didongakkannya kepala, mendapati wajah Fang yang dijalari bercak merah sampai leher. "Beneran nih~" Sifat jahil bergolak nakal di otaknya.

"Bosan idup ya!?"

Taufan terbahak, "Aku gak mau maen lagi ah. Maunya kayak gini aja—Boleh?" Tanya Taufan, menyembunyikan wajahnya makin dalam di kemeja kusut Fang. Sesekali digesekannya ujung hidung pada bidang dada favoritenya itu.

"Hn—" Gumam Fang. Pelan. Tapi tak cukup pelan untuk Taufan. Sontak wajahnya berbinar bahagia.

"Ehhh? Berarti, aku boleh dekat-dekat yahh~"

"Gak usah berlebihan!"

"Yeay!" Sorak Taufan, kembali menengelamkan wajah. Makin erat menempeli Fang. Berburu detak jantung menggila milik pemuda itu, ia rasa kegiatan yang sangat menarik.

"Ishh dibilang gak usah berlebihan," Panas. Wajah Fang panas. Jangan-jangan terbakar! Fang panik, tapi kekehan renyah dari Taufan membuatnya menyadari tingkah bodoh yang ia lakukan.

"Kan kamu dah ngebolehin tadi~"

"Yah—Ekhem! Pokoknya, gak usah kelewatan!"

Manik Taufan berkilat liar. Menarik senyum gila, di sodorkannya kepala hingga berjarak tiga senti dari ujung hidung Fang. "Ehhh~ Kalo kayak gini Fang!?"

'HAP!'

"E—EHH! Kamu ngapa—TAUFANNN!?"

Duh! Habis sudah kau Fang.

Yahh~ Mau bagai mana lagi Taufan tetaplah Taufan. Gemerisik angin yang selalu mengganggu daun. Dan kebetulan, 'Daun' ini—Seorang remaja pemarah bernama Fang.

Taufan bisa apa?

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **AN:**

 **(^_^)/ Haii~ Terimakasih buat yang dah sanggup buat buang waktu di tulisan saya. Maaf kalau ada yang ketelen ranjau typo atau kelilipan unsur OOC.**

 **See you~**

 **Review?**


End file.
